Deadpool versus Freddy Krueger
by mah29732
Summary: Freddy has been hired by Mr. Sinister to take down Deadpool in his dreams literally speaking, but how long can Freddy last in Deadpool's own dreams knowing Deadpool's own sanity issues?
1. Deadpool's Dreams

Deadpool versus Freddy Krueger

Chapter 1: Deadpool's Dream

Deadpool was having the most magnificant dream of all time as he was sleeping, with all the women, large mansion of his own along with Lady Death as his queen. But what Deadpool didn't know was the butler was actually Freddy Krueger in disguise.

"Butler, a glass of wine for me, the finest, only the finest for me and my queen Lady Death" laughed Deadpool.

"Right away sir" laughed Freddy.

Freddy thought about Deadpool not having powers originally, she he spiked the wine with poison in the hopes of getting rid of him. As Deadpool drank the wine, nothing happen.

"Wow, that tastes great, nice flavor!" laughed Deadpool.

Freddy grew impatient, he knew he'd be out skilled if he were to face Deadpool with his dreaded claw.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Freddy as he got up.

"Taking your break so soon, oh well, laws are laws" laughed Deadpool.

Freddy went around the corner and began to dial a number, he wa dialing none other than Mr. Sinister on the other line.

"So how did it go Mr. Dream Killer?" asked Mr. Sinister on the other line.

"He's still alive" continued Freddy, "I spiked his wine with poison, he's still alive I thought you said I'd be able to handle this."

"I want you to disrupt Deadpool's dreams as much as possible" continued Mr. Sinister, "remember I am paying you five million dollars for a bounty on Deadpool."

Deadpool continued to enjoy his party, not knowing something was rather sinister going on with Mr. Sinister hirng Freddy Krueger to get rid of him, literally in his dreams.

"Hey butler, back from your break already?" asked Deadpool to Freddy.

"Uh, yea" continued Freddy.

"Come on, I'll show you around my dream mansion" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool first toured the main room with Freddy still disguised as his butler, he showed him the game room, the garage with all of the expensive cars, the bowling room, the very large kitchen and also his bedroom which was an utlra size king bed.

"Nice isn't it?" laughed Deadpool.

"Where's my room?" asked Freddy.

"Good question" continued Deadpool.

Deadpool soon ended the tour at the butler's room which wasn't as nice compared to all the other rooms in a typical manner.

"Yea, we kind of let this place down quite a bit" laughed Deadpool.

Poor Freddy thought this mission was going to be harder than he had thought it'd be, not like the so many other victims of Elm Street. For Deadpool, things were looking like a normal dream which Freddy couldn't change which would make things harder for Freddy to do his job. As the dream progressed, Freddy grew more, and more disgusted with Deadpool, he couldn't believe he was reduced to a low end butler with nothing to accomplish with anything.

"This is madness!" cried Freddy as he examined the mansion with its numerous cameras, "I am meant to kill the Merc with the Mouth, this is going to be tougher than I thought."

When it was time for Deadpool to wake up from his dream, he merrily went of f to work for either SHIELD or some other odd hit job he was going to do. Mr. Sinister wasn't pleased with the slowness of Freddy's progress.

"Bah, where is that report, he was supposed to have killed Deadpool by now!" roared Mr. Sinister who was rather upset.

Mr. Sinister then hatched up an idea on how to help Freddy when he was going to go into dream world himself, so he deviced up a plan by bringing in all of his latest technologies being availabe for him before he went to bed. When Mr. Sinister woke up in his dream, a disappointed Freddy Krueger was waiting for him.

"You better help me with this in getting rid of Deadpool" continued Freddy.

"Now, now" continued Mr. Sinister, "I have the latest of my inventions, today you are going to turn against your master Deadpool, who believes his dear butler will always obey him."


	2. Freddy Who?

Chapter 2: Freddy Who?

After a day being at SHIELD or doing what Deadpool likes to do while awake, he ends up taking another deep sleep in his bed hoping to have the same dream again. As the Merc with the Mouth falls into a deep sleep, he wakes up in his mansion again.

"Another glorious day!" laughed Deadpool as he ended up pulling the blinds revealing a wonderful sunlight.

Freddy who glared at the sunlight ended up hissing like a snake as he was trying to get back to his duties as Deadpool's butler.

"Hey butler, how about you give me breakfast!" laughed Deadpool.

"Fine" sighed Freddy.

This was going to be harder than Freddy thought in getting rid of Deadpool being paid by Mr. Sinister. Freddy began to start making the pancakes along with the bacon and eggs for Deadpool. It was rather humilating that someone who brought in so much terror had to do these chores in order to surprise Deadpool.

"Is the deed done yet?" asked Mr. Sinister as his communicator rang.

"No, I have many chores to do for, uh Wade" sighed Freddy.

Mr. Sinister wasn't happy with the progress of Freddy Krueger.

"Usually he gets his victims by now" said Mr. Sinister as he also had a camera on Freddy just to make sure he did his job right.

Mr. Sinister waited impatiently as he watched Freddy do Deadpool's chores, ranging from providing him breakfast, to cleaning a bookshelf, along with a few rooms. Poor Freddy was exhausted from doing the chores.

"There must be a way I can make it look like an accident" said Freddy.

Freddy then noticed some lights high up above, all Freddy ended up doing was clawing up the wall and began to unscrew the lights. Deadpool soon came right on in the room, as the lights fell, Deadpool hardly noticed it.

"Oh, butler, you missed a few spots" said Deadpool, "I'm going to hang out with Lady Death and her female friends."

Freddy was getting to be quite angry with this as he was cleaning up the mess he created himself.

"Bah, I never thought I had to stoop this low, it was much easier killing those teenagers back on Elms Street than doing this" said Freddy.

Freddy was getting frustrated, then he hatched out an idea how to get Deadpool to his traditional shed by tricking him he was going to need some help.

"Ah, Lady Death, it's so wonderful to see you again" said Deadpool as he hugged her along with her other female friends.

"Yes wait" said Lady Death which wasn't the real Lady Death obviously.

"Uh, sir, I might need some help in the shed with a few power tools, could you come along with me?" asked Freddy.

"Oh, don't you see I am a bit busy here" said Deadpool.

"Tell you what, I got some of the neatest chimichangas around that we can share" said Freddy.

"Oh boy, chimichangas, I'm there!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool didn't realize he was heading down to the shed where Freddy usually ended up killing his victims as they ended up dreaming. Deadpool ended up opening the door where it started to creak really loudly, and slammed shut right behind him as if there were some unnatural force behind it.

"Hello, loyal butler, I'm ready for those chimichangas!" laughed Deadpool, "Come on, I want to eat, you said there would be food for me!"

"On the contrary" said Freddy who ended up ditching his butler outfit, dawning his traditional hat and clothes.

"Hey, is this your normal civilian outfit, looks neat" said Deadpool.

"Do you know who I am, who I really am?" asked Freddy, "I've been following you in your dreams for the past few days and they've been driving me crazy!"

"Oh, you're a friend of Thor!" said Deadpool, "Whom has magical powers who can walk through dreams!"

"No!" roared Freddy, "I am Freddy Krueger!"

Suddenly all there was from Deadpool was simple silence.

"Uh, I'm not getting that name" said Deadpool.

"You know, Freddy Krueger, the Nightmare on Elms Street?" asked Freddy.

Still silence from Deadpool as a reply.

"I've been hired by Mr. Sinister to get rid of you" said Freddy.

"Yea, one slight problem with that, I got a healing factor, you can't really kill me" laughed Deadpool.

That angered Freddy which he ended up lunging his claws at Deadpool, ending up hoping to serverly injure him.

"Oh that tickles" said Deadpool.

"This is harder than I thought it'd be" sighed Freddy as he prepared to fight with Deadpool.


	3. Out of My Dream Pal

Chapter 3: Out of My Dream Pal

Freddy was perplexed as he couldn't believe Deadpool had survived that attack.

"I got a healing factor, let's see if you got one!" laughed Deadpool as he took out two swords.

The two began to clash with each other, Deadpool and his swords versus Freddy and his claw.

"Seems like we're even Steven" laughed Deadpool.

"Enough of this, I am going to get my five million dollar bounty!" roared Freddy.

Freddy then took out a hi-tech gun that Mr. Sinister had given to him.

"Say that's not normally what you use" said Deadpool.

"So what, I will waste you" laughed Freddy.

Freddy was a poor shot as he didn't really know how to use a gun, as he fired, he misfired, not hitting Deadpool, but ended up hitting a large pile of steel nails that were in a bucket, Deadpool ended up grabbing the bucket of nails and tossed them at poor Freddy.

"Ha, looks like you got a nail of a problem!" laughed Deadpool.

"Stop with the lame puns!" roared Freddy as he healed from the attack.

"Oh you do have a healing factor just like me, we should go and bother Wolverine in his dream, you have that sort of a power don't you?" laughed Deadpool.

"Stop it, I'm getting out of here!" roared Freddy.

Freddy ended up creating a portal for himself trying to leap right through, however, Deadpool began to follow him.

"Why are you following me?!" cried Freddy as he notice Deadpool was right behnd him.

"I never knew going through the fourth wall had this sort of a power too!" laughed Deadpool.

"Stop it!" roared Freddy, "I'm the only one whom is supposed to do this!"

"Sounds like you're a cry baby" said Deadpool, "since we've arrived at the door of Wolverine's dream, I say we take a look at it."

As the two entered the dream of Wolverine, they noticed it was a typical house with a photo of himself along with Jean Gray.

"Hey I knew he was dreaming about this long before I met you" said Deadpool to Freddy.

"Bah, I got to get out of here and away from you!" cried Freddy.

"Wade, what are you doing in my dream?" asked Wolverine whom was known as Logan in his dream.

"I met up with a crazy dream demon Freddy Krueger!" said Deadpool.

"He's driving me mad!" cried Freddy.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the house began to change and Wolverine's attitude along with it.

"Wade, I want you to take you and your friend out of my dream" said Wolverine.

"But I'm curious on what you're dreaming" said Deadpool.

"That's it, I'm waking up and coming over to your place to teach you a lesson" said Wolverine.

Soon the two found themselves back in the hall of dreams.

"About time!" cried Freddy as he was trying to escape, "Time to go hack more innocents, you're too screwy with my head."

"You're quitting on stopping Deadpool already?!" cried Mr. Sinister who was on the other line.

"There is no way I am going to do it in his dream nor in anyone else's, he followed me into Wolverine's dream!" roared Freddy.

"So I saw it, sad to say it but I guess I am going to have to find someone else" said Mr. Sinister as he hung up.

"Wait a second Freddy, I'm coming with you, I'm good at hacking people!" roared Deadpool.

"Uh, leave me alone!" cried Freddy as he ran for his life.

Freddy managed to head back to the dreams of the teenagers in Elms Street where he felt safe and comfortable, not knowing Deadpool had already beat him to a dream, he opened up the door and noticed a teenager receiving tips on dating from him.

"You're going about this all wrong" said Deadpool.

"Wow, I never thought I could meet Deadpool in a dream like this" said the male teenager.

"You!" roared Freddy, "Get out of his dream, I am here to end his life!"

"Over my dead body, oh wait, I got a healing factor!" laughed Deadpool.

As Freddy was gearing up for another fight with Deadpool, Wolverine was marching over to Deadpool's place to teach him a lesson or two not knowing what Freddy might do even literally leaping out of the dream world with Deadpool himself.


	4. Rude Awakening

Chapter 4: Rude Awakening

Freddy had about enough of Deadpool following him, he already had followed him to another dream and this current dream.

"Stop following me!" cried Freddy.

"Make me" laughed Deadpool.

Freddy ended up using his claw to try to slice Deadpool, but Deadpool pulled out his sword to counter the claw. The teenager stood there watching the two where he suddenly decided to change the atmosphere to a wrestling arena.

"Cool, this kid likes wrestling!" laughed Deadpool.

"Uh, I can't stand being in the same dream with you!" cried Freddy.

Both continued to fight, meanwhile, Wolverine was on his way to Wade's apartment where Wade Wilson was sleeping soundly fighting Freddy literally in his dream. Wolverine rang the door bell hoping it'd get him up. Then he rang it a few more times, still no one came to see him.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" asked Domino as she was out of her apartment, "You rang that door bell a few times, go back to your home."

"Wade's in my dream, I am going to teach him a lesson" continued Wolverine.

Wolverine then ends up breaking down the door, still no one came to greet Wolverine.

"Good luck with that" said Domino as she headed back to her apartment.

For Deadpool, he and Freddy were quite evenly matched in combat.

"This isnt happening, I want out of here!" cried Freddy.

Freddy then created another portal in the hopes of escaping, but Deadpool ended up using a grapling hook that caught Freddy's behind.

"Catching you on your butt!" laughed Deadpool as Freddy pulled both of them in.

"Uh, go away!" cried Freddy, "Leave me alone, what will it take to leave me alone!"

"Oh, let's go bother Nick Fury in his dream!" said Deadpool, "I always wanted to know what he was dreaming about. Come on, lead the way dream demon!"

Poor Freddy had to obey Deadpool and his commands if he wanted to get out, however that was going to be disrupted as soon as Freddy placed his hand on the door, Deadpool grabbed Freddy's hand.

"I want to do this together" said Deadpool which Freddy moaned with disgust.

But instead of opening the door to another dream, Freddy was pulled from the dream world what seemed like a messy apartment and poor Deadpool was woken up by Wolverine whom bashed him right on the forehead.

"That was for getting in my dream" said Wolverine.

"Ouch, I was having the dream of a lifetime and hey he's still here!" laughed Deadpool as he noticed Freddy.

"Uh, I have to get back into dream world and away from him!" cried Freddy.

Suddenly a helicopter light shined down on Freddy.

"Attention Freddy Krueger!" roared Maria Hill who was on the helicopter, "You are under arrest!"

"For what?" asked Freddy.

"Disturbing Nick Fury's dream!" continued Maria.

"But he touched the door knob too!" continued Freddy.

"Oh boy we can be cell mates!" laughed Deadpool.

"We don't want Deadpool, we'll take you instead" said Maria.

Freddy soon found himself locked away in a cell built by Hank Pym in effort to keep Freddy from leaping into people's dreams it was a magical cell that was created by the Scarlet Witch, Dr. Strange and Dr. VooDoo.

"Uh, well the only positive thing is no more Deadpool!" laughed Freddy, "I'm free, I'm free from him!"

The other prisoners shook their heads.

"Hey Freddy, since I work at SHIELD, they said I can visit the prison section any time that means more time with you!" laughed Deadpool whom immediately popped up.

"Noo!" cried Freddy as he knew he couldn't escape from Deadpool.

The scene then fades with Freddy sobbing knowing he won't be able to ever escape Deadpool ever again.


End file.
